Imaginary Numbers
The Imaginary Numbers are a codename for artificial, genetically engineered humans that appears as enemies in the later stages of Front Mission 3. Along with the Real Numbers, the Imaginary Numbers are the result of a research project initiated by the Ravnui National Laboratory under the oversight of Bal Gorbovsky, with the primary motive is to create a perfect human being in every aspect including both physical and mental conditions, and become a great leader in the world. Creation and development The Imaginary Numbers are created by inserting artificial DNA into human cells, which is then gestated in a surrogate mother. The Imaginary Number subjects are then raised by their surrogate mother for 10 years after they were born, and educated in the lab after 3 years of age to take full advantage of their abilities. After the subject fully developed their abilities, they are moved to the lab so their ability will not be deteriorated. Upon reaching maturity, the subject are moved to learn their field of expertise in specialized institutions, after which they are assigned to the government positions based on their skill. Unlike the Real Numbers, the Imaginary Numbers managed to completely control their abilities, thus making them superior than the former. Flaws The Imaginary Number project are without its flaws, however; about 40% of the subjects died from cancer or genetically-related problems. Even those who survived show signs of psychological problems. These imperfect (addressed as a "failure") subjects are still as, or almost as, capable as regular Imaginary Numbers despite of their flaws, but they would suffer from mental breakdowns even during the heat of battle, which would cause them to either freeze up, or shoot wildly, or shoot at their own comrades, depending on their mental states. Characteristics An Imaginary Number is almost always characterized by their total lack of sympathy for anyone but their own and are utterly dangerous, cold, and decisive in combat. They are also known to act "robotic" in both combat and in social situations, and accomplish their given mission at all costs, even they would not hesitate to kill innocent civilians if they would ever get in the way. Equipment Unlike the Real Numbers who use DHZ-issue wanzers, the wanzers used by the Imaginary Numbers are exclusive to them; they cannot be bought anywhere else and must be taken from them as salvage to be obtained. They do however, still use DHZ-issue weapons. * Lenghe 1 - Used by heavy assault units * Qibing 0 - Used by mixed assault units (Exclusive to Emma's storyline) * Shunwang 1 - Used by ranged assault units * Mingtian 1 - Used by launcher units History Emma's route Alisa's route The Imaginary Numbers' existence is first hinted when Liu received an encrypted e-mail from the DHZ intelligence detailing an individual named Serov Warren, a failed Imaginary Number working as a weapon systems engineer for the OCU after escaping from the Ravnui National Laboratory. Serov himself eventually confronts Kazuki and his team after the destruction of Batangas, piloting an experimental Genie Arm wanzer to search for the remnants of the Phillipine rebels alongside some OCU soldiers. During the battle Serov's imperfections began to take effect after he was defeated for the first time, where he suddenly regained some strength and went berserk, often attacking his own OCU subordinates. Nevertheless Kazuki and his team managed to put him down for good. The Imaginary Numbers are formally introduced when Kazuki and his team joined Tianlei to safely reach Shanghai, where they met one of them, Jared Bogdanof, while passing through the mobile fortress' hallways. After a brief, cold talk, Liu later explains to the others that the Imaginary Numbers are a special forces unit under the direct command of the DHZ chairman, but also express his disgust for them since they only cared for combat. Not long afterwards, the Tianlei is ambushed by the Hua Lian Rebels, but the Imaginary Numbers do not join the fight since they are not under Jiu's command, leaving the RRF to fight them off. However, the Imaginary Numbers are eventually deployed to crush a nearby Hua Lian Rebels camp, where they put up a display of efficient, yet merciless combat skills against the rebels, much to Kazuki's horror who unsuccessfully tried to stop them. After Lan saved Ming Kwang from an Imaginary Numbers soldier, getting injured in the process, Jared questioned her interference, but Liu convinces him that they had enough. Jared subsequently called the mission a success and ordered the Imaginary Numbers to withdraw. After Kazuki and his team arrives in Wuhan, Liu receives another encrypted e-mail from the DHZ intelligence about another failed Imaginary Number and Ravnui National Laboratory escapee named Ivan Larzalev. Known Imaginary Numbers * Lukav Minaev – The first Imaginary Number and the most superior of all known subjects. Worked as a double agent for the FAI but later went rogue by killing Bal and become the de facto leader of the Imaginary Numbers. Killed during the events on the Okinawa Ocean City. * Jared Bogdanof – One of Lukav's lieutenants along with Rosavia Gray and a high-ranking Imaginary Number. Killed during the events on the Okinawa Ocean City. * Rosavia Gray – One of Lukav's lieutenants along with Jared Bogdanof and a high-ranking Imaginary Number. Killed during the events on the Okinawa Ocean City. * Griffith – Killed in combat on Shanghai Zoo or Futai Tunnel, depending on the route taken. * Emir Klamsky – Brought out from the Ravnui National Laboratory during childhood by the Klamsky family, later taken in by the USN and responsible for MIDAS' development. * Alisa Takemura – Brought out from the Ravnui National Laboratory during childhood by the Klamsky family, later adopted by Isao Takemura of the JDF. * Ivan Larzalev – Failed subject, trying to get in touch with the Hua Lian Rebels after escaping from the Ravnui National Laboratory. Killed by Liu in Hankou Airport or in combat on Xiamen, depending on the route taken. * Serov Warren – Failed subject, joined the OCU after escaping from the Ravnui National Laboratory as a weapons engineer operating a heavily armed experimental wanzer in combat. Killed in combat on Batangas, Ayutthaya or Guilin, depending on the route taken and the player's choice. Gallery In_wanzer_pilot.png|Imaginary Number wanzer pilot portrait In_vehicle_pilot.png|Imaginary Number vehicle/mobile weapon pilot portrait In_infantry.png|Imaginary Number infantry portrait Trivia * An imaginary number is a number whose square is negative, as opposed to a real number whose square is positive, and is important for complicated mathematical operations which requires the use of negative numbers. Category:Front Mission 3 Category:Front Mission 3 organizations